


Knockout

by ChickenLion



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Inspired by the_gay_poetry lol, No Plot, Short, but in like training, idk - Freeform, im just spewing out a headcanon tbh, they fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenLion/pseuds/ChickenLion
Summary: Natalie and Renee decided to take each other on in the ring.





	Knockout

**Author's Note:**

> So the_gay_poetry's take on Wraith and Wattson's boxing match made me think of my own headcanon. Please consider: overcalculating Wattson, and Wraith who has an advantage of the voices.

Wattson finally decided to throw a punch again but Wraith was already a step ahead. The skirmisher shifted her body slightly, just enough to move out of her opponent's reach, and immediately answered with a quick jab to the defender's face. The blonde took a step back from the impact, but immediately put her guard back up to protect herself from any incoming attacks. It was maybe the fifth time Wraith had dodged and punched her without a second thought, but this time she'd seen it. The glow of her eyes. Honestly, she was suspecting it.  
She moved her hurting jaw, as she tried to plan her moves ahead. It was kind of like chess... she just needed to make the right moves to get the skirmisher right where she wanted her...  
_Step back._  
_Watch out._  
_Punch incoming._  
Wraith didn't even bother to hold her guard properly, her stance giving her the most agility.  
_An opening._  
_Take this chance._  
_Guard's down._

Wattson breathed heavily, her body sore and bleeding, as Wraith stood untouched in front of her. She was feeling helpless, blood from her cut lip and probably broken nose dripping down her chin.  
She spit on the floor with a pained grunt.  
Renee raised her brow, her expression softening for the first time during the training.  
"Nat, are you--"  
That's what the defender was waiting for. She saw skirmisher's eyes glow, she saw her body shift again, but this time there was uncertainty on her face.  
Maybe it was _a bit_ cruel, but she couldn't help using her own advantage.  
The hard, metal fist connected with Wraith's temple, making her stumble a few steps back, then fall on the ground.  
She herself fell to her knees and leaned on her arms, trying to catch a breath, feeling her eyes water from pain.  
They were silent for a bit, until Renee groaned in pain.  
"Fuck, Natalie," she said, touching her bleeding temple, her head still spinning from the impact. "I guess I deserved it, huh?"  
"Yeah you did," the blonde hissed, spitting blood yet again. "Cheater."  
"Hey, I can't help hearing the voices."  
"I know..."  
Wattson slowly crawled up to her girlfriend who was still lying on the ground.  
"I'm sorry I punched you with my prosthetic," she mumbled, only now starting to feel the regret in the pit of her stomach.  
"It's okay. I'm fine, babe," the skirmisher smiled faintly.  
And then she passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> I kno I have a fic to write but yall,, im busy with uni and bein in love i cant help it


End file.
